REY AZUL
by princessttarsandy
Summary: Candy se encuentra en una cafeteria del centro de Chicago, mientras recuerda su niñez al lado del hombre aquin ama, un Albert un poco irreberente, pero al mismo tiempo tierno. POr fiss denle una aportunidad.. presentado en la GF2012


**Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de:**

**Candy Candy© Misuki & Igarashi.**

**Este pequeño SongFic, está basado mediante la canción de Emmanuel, que lleva el título del mismo REY Azul¨.**

**Este escrito fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.**

**Salvo la canción y los personajes, la historia es totalmente de mi invención.**

**Elaborado: Por Sandy Andrew.**

**Para la GF 2012.**

**clan_alba_highlands_andrew.**

**EL REY AZUL.**

Era Septiembre, las calles se encontraban casi desiertas, a pesar de ser la zona centro de Nueva york, esto era producto de la lluvia, los pocos transeúntes que había corrían a protegerse de ella.

30 minutos más tarde el sol comenzaba a resplandecer en lo alto, mostrando un hermoso arcoíris en el cielo el cual se veía reflejado en el pavimento.

La joven rubia observaba, lo que ocurría, y no era porque fuera interesante o algo nuevo, no… era porque simplemente no tenía nada más que hacer mientras esperaba a su novio.

De repente algo llamo su atención, fueron dos pequeños niños de unos 13 o 14 años, la pequeña llevaba una falda a cuadros un poco arriba de la rodilla, pero no era su uniforme mal colocado, lo que llamo la atención de la rubia, si no que la niña se encontraba totalmente sonrojada y el pequeño llevaba una hermosa rosa blanca, ambos se veían tan tiernos.

Esta imagen hizo un clic en su cabeza.

12 años antes.

Era una chiquilla de 11 años, aguardaba pacientemente mientras su madre hablaba con la directora, llevaba la falda cuatro centímetros arriba de la rodilla, su chaleco café no alcanza a disimular muy bien la blusa que llevaba de fueras en sus manos lucia unas pulseras de silicona azules y rosas, su reloj de Mickey mouse en la mano derecha, mostrando que a pesar de su aspecto un poco rebelde no dejaba de ser una niña aun, su cabello recogido en coletas dejando ver su cabello rubio con ondas muy graciosas, su nariz perfilada llena de pecas, y sus labios con un toque de brillo labial sabor chocolate, que solamente los hacen ver un poco brillante ya que no contenía colorete, sus medias blancas hasta las pantorrillas y su mochila colgada solamente en uno de sus brazos, sus largas pestañas se encargaban de parecer más grandes sus ojos color esmeralda.

En su rostro se veía un poco la molestia y el enfado, además de los nervios por la nueva escuela, no podía negarlo todo era nuevo para ella desde la ciudad, hasta los modales, aquí no había caballos ni prados para correr, y esto en verdad fastidiaba a la rubia acostumbrada a la faena de despertarse cada mañana con el cantar de los gallos, y montar acaballo…eso ya quedo atrás.

-Candice hija ven- añadió su madre con voz dulce; la chiquilla la veía con un poco de coraje, por haberla separado de todo lo que ella quería.

Mucho gusto señorita White, la señorita Hernández le indicara su aula, entiendo que todo es diferente a lo que esta acostumbra pero vera que pronto se adaptara

Si, señorita directora-contesto la chiquilla un poco seria enfrente de la directora, que la examino de pies a cabeza viendo su aspecto.

Acompáñeme ´por favor-indico una chica no mayor que su madre.

Al ingresar al salón, no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa y es que todos la veían como un bicho raro, ya que todos a excepción de un chico rubio que traía el chaleco al revés y la camisa remangada, lucían pulcramente el uniforme.

_**Caminando por la calle**_

_**Una carta levante**_

_**En el interior dos niños**_

_**Se empezaban a querer**_

En cuanto la mirada azul del chico se cruzo con la mirada esmeralda de la chiquilla, ambos sonrieron discretamente, el, la evaluaba de pies a cabeza y ella no pudo evitar sentir un montón de bichos revoloteando en su estomago, se sentía extrañamente nerviosa y para su mala suerte o buena, en fin… la sentaron junto con él.

-Hola soy Albert

-Soy…

-Andley, White, cállense- indico el profesor desde su asiento provocando un respingo por parte de la rubia

-Sope-indico Albert sin importarle nada

-Williams por lo visto no piensa permitirme dar mi clase, entonces la dará usted.-contesto molesto el profesor

-ah… para eso le pagan-contesto insolente el chiquillo.

-Williams

-Si ya se a la dirección-contesto el chiquillo, por primera vez agradecido porque francamente la chiquilla extraña con coletas lo estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso cosa que a él no le agradaba para nada, nunca ninguna niña lo había puesto a si y esa rubia era capaz de ponerlo así, era imperdonable.

Mientras la niña lo observaba retirarse como si nada haciendo unas señas, causando la risa de la rubia.

Esa misma tarde al regresar a su casa se puso como loquita a escribir del chico rubio, que conoció en su salón, era muy buenmozo, pero tenía un aspecto especial, aunque en el recreo se haya burlado de sus coletas, aun así se le hacía lindo el niño.

_**Ella tiene doce años**_

_**Es un mes mayor que él**_

_**La vergüenza, la inocencia**_

_**La hacen escribir tal vez**_

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que ingreso a su nueva escuela, se había adaptado fácilmente, para su mayor sorpresa Albert, se había convertido en un muy buen amigo de ella estaba dentro de una semana se celebraría su cumpleaños, ella no podía evitar sentir maripositas en el estomago cuando estaba con él, tenía varias amigas pero eso no impedían que su centro de atención fuera el rubio.

Se encontraban en clase de Educación Física, el estaba jugando Basquetbol, mientras ella jugaba un poco de voleibol con las niñas, de repente el balón de él se cruzo a donde estaba ella y ella amablemente se lo entrega sin querer sus manos se cruzaron ambos se quedaron quietos por un momento.

-Eh… Albert, estábamos jugando, luego bobeas con la pecas-grito un niño de la misma estatura que Albert pero de pelo negro y algo arrogante

-Eh… que tonterías dices Terry-grito el rubio, apartando por fin la mano, y dirigiéndose hacia el pelinegro.

-No…digas que no… que casi-decía burlón.

-Cállate tarado-grito Albert; ella ya no presto atención y se dirigió a sus amigas mientras ellas abucheaban al escena, para ellas no era un secreto que Candy estaba embobada por Albert.

El día de su cumpleaños llego, sus amigas asistieron pero ella no se despegaba de la ventana esperando que el llegara, todos trataban de hacer que ella jugara con ellos, pero la chiquilla no entendía razones, ese día en especial llevaba su cabello suelto, y un vestido verde con tirantes, era Mayo así que el calor estaba a todo lo que da.

Ya era algo tarde, algunas de sus amigas habían desistido del intento de apartar a Candy de la ventana así que decidieron jugar ellas solas.

Ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y el no se veía que llegara de repente a la hermosa pecosa sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio, doblar por la esquina al pequeño rubio que venía corriendo y escondía algo entre sus manos.

Su fiel confidente su amado diario, sabría esa misma noche lo feliz que estaba la rubia por que el había ido a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Buenas tardes… disculpa pero…tuve un problema en casa.

-No… no te preocupes entra-indico la pequeña abriéndole paso al rubio que escondía entre sus ropas algo, tratando que la rubia no lo viera.

Al pasar al jardín ya se encontraban sus compañeros jugando, pero él no quería hablar con ninguno de ellos, Terry tenía razón el estaba embobado por la rubia que hoy lucia un bonito vestido.

-Can…Candy… podemos hablar-añadió tímido el pequeño

-Claro-añadió ella

-Pe… pero… ah…solas-añadió el niño un poco sonrojado.

-Este… bueno, ven vamos a la terraza-le dijo la niña caminando adelante y el iba atrás de ella con la cabeza gacha observando sus pies.

_**Como hacen los mayores**_

_**Hoy dos rosas te compre**_

_**Yo no sé si sirven de algo**_

_**Se hizo tarde ya lo ves.**_

-Esto es para ti-añadió el niño mostrándole por fin las dos rosas. La niña las tomo sorprendida

-Grac… gracias-añadió ella toda sonrojada

-Candy… no sé si esas funcionen yo siempre veo que papa se las da a mi mamá, incluso el novio de mi hermana siempre le lleva un ramo, no tengo para el ramo así que te doy dos, y bue..

-Y?- pregunto curiosa la niña

-Y… es que me preguntaba si tu bueno… si tu quieres ser.

-Si yo quiero-pregunto la niña curiosa.

-Candy tu me gustas-añadió el niño tan rápido que apenas la rubia le alcanzo a entender

-Perdón no te entendí- el niño hecho un bufido por la desesperación

-Quieres ser… mi novia-añadió bajando la voz

-Eh…-dijo la rubia

-Candy quieres ser mi NOVIA- grito ya desesperado, haciéndose escuchar por varios compañeritos que se encontraban a bajo de ellos, la rubia no pudo evitar ponerse totalmente roja por la vergüenza, la emoción, la felicidad, los nervios y el miedo a lo desconocido, en fin un mar de emociones que sentía en ese instante.

-Buen… bueno… Al…- la niña no podía decir ni una sola frase completa, así que decidió asentir con su cabecita

-Eso es un sí-pregunto dudoso el niño

-Aja-añadió la niña, ambos se quedaron viendo un rato sin saber qué hacer.

_**Para que nadie las viera**_

_**Las trataba de esconder**_

_**Cuando al fin dieron conmigo**_

**_Castigado y sin come_r**

Ese día Albert había llegado muy temprano a la escuela, ella se sorprendió, desde que se hicieron novios hace una semana siempre la esperaba afuera de la escuela y se ponían a platicar mientras daban el toque, se veía algo cansado, pero como siempre tenía una dulce sonrisa para ella y unas rosas, ella se sentía la niña más feliz del planeta, y el por su parte el chico más afortunado por conocer a una niña tan linda.

Como siempre hacían platicaban de todo lo que habían hecho el día anterior.

-Pues si mi, papá me castigo por que llevaba horas buscándome, y yo ni enterado

-Y dónde estabas-pregunto la niña

-Pues…

-Albert-interrumpió impaciente al ver el titubeo de su novio

-Pues estaba escondiendo mi regalo, ya que no quería que lo vieran, pero me cacharon-añadió el niño como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Y por eso llegaste temprano a la escuela

-Nop

-No…

-No es que mi mamá tenía que acompañar a mi hermana al doctor, con eso de que va a tener un bebe

-Albert

-Si

-Me gustas

-Tu más-dijo el niño apenado.

-Pero no quiero que por mi culpa te castiguen.- añadió triste la niña.

_**No importa**_

_**Sí tu**_

_**Me miras yo me convierto**_

_**En un rey azul**_

-No importa, además no es la gran cosa no cenar

-Eh… te fuiste a tu cama sin cenar

-SIP- añadió sin darle importancia

-Vez… no deberías provocar que te castiguen

- No importa, además con verte soy feliz-añadió el niño, provocando un ligero sonrojo en la pequeña.- Por ti me convertiría en uno de los príncipes o reyes de los cuentos que tanto te gustan. - añadió el pequeño apenado, bajando la mirada mientras Candy jugueteaba con su rosa entre sus manos.

* * *

-Señorita- interrumpió un mesero sacando del trance a la rubia.

-Dígame-

- Ya va a ordenar

-Eh…este tráigame una limonada por favor-añadió la rubia, sin prestar mas atención, al mesero quien se retiro para traer la limonada.

Mientras tanto Albert Andley el gran magnate se encontraba sumamente nervioso, quería que hoy fuera especial, pero conocía perfectamente a su novia, sin considerara que ayer habían tenido una fuerte discusión, por un asunto que en verdad ya no tenía ni la más mínima importancia, pero no podía sacarse a la cabeza los tontos celos, y es que debe de reconocer que Candice White ya no es la misma niña que llego hace 12 años a volver todo su mundo al revés ya es una excelente Doctora, y lo peor para él es que cada día está más bonita.

-Mrs. Andley, tiene una junta hoy a las cuatro con...

-Cancélela Margarita, me tengo que ir.

-Entiendo-añadió la joven con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

Antes de salir de su oficina ya iba retrasado como con media hora, tenía planeado comer con ella, y después invitarla a cenar. Hoy en definitiva tenia que ser un gran día, para él.

Al subir a su auto decidió colocar un poco de música y la canción que empezó a sonar, le trajo algunos recuerdos.

_**Me hice una promesa**_

_**Hace unos días**_

_**Para tocar tu mano**_

_**Y no me atrevo todavía**_

Ya habían pasado seis meses de Novios, pero aun así se sentía sumamente nerviosos como si apenas empezaran, un día anterior vio estaba en la casa de su hermana y había visto con ella una de las novelas románticas que le fascinaban a Pauna y que a él se le hacían de lo mas ñoñas, pero está en especial en una escena el protagonista iba caminando de la mano de su novia sobre la playa, y sin querer se imagino que era él y Candy, y ahí estaban hoy, esperándola a la entrada de la escuela como desde hace seis meses.

Y sin querer en su mente divago, que él estaba caminando por los pasillos tomado de la mano de Candy y que todos les habían paso, para que pasaran la pareja del año de toda la escuela, claro que aunque también su mente le jugaba pasadas, y veía a la directora totalmente molesta por la falta de respeto.

-Albert-grito la niña, sacándolo de su fantasea.

-Eh!

-Que tienes ya tengo rato hablándote y no me haces caso.

-Esto…- el niño inconsciente viajo su mirada a la mano blanca de Candy, se imaginaba que debe de sentirse maravilloso tocarla, de nueva cuenta su mente empezó a divagar caminando el con ella, observando una puesta de amanecer, caminando juntos a la orilla del mar.

-Albert, te sientes bien-añadió la niña preocupada

-Este…SIP…vámonos- añadió nervioso

-Seguro

-S..si… porque lo preguntas- la niña se llevo un dedo a su boca antes de contestar

-Sera porque te noto nervioso, y además te estás apretando extrañamente las manos ¿Qué tienes?

-Ya te dije que no es nada.- Definitivamente tenía que dejar de ver esas novelas con su hermana le estaban afectando.

Pero en todo el día no se pudo quitar esa imagen de su cabeza, en verdad deseaba saber que se sentía tocar la mano de Candy, pero tenía tanto miedo a saber que iba a pensar ella, si él la agarraba la mano.

En definitiva no era cosa fácil,

En su casa su hermana era la única que sabía que el tenia novia, y claro se entero por una carta que él le había escrito a Candy y por tonto la había dejado, así que constantemente le molestaba con eso.

Pero igual no era tan malo, quizás, ella pueda ayudarlo en su pequeño problema.

-Si eso es la solución.

-A que es la solución, señor Williams- comento el profesor molesto, provocando las risas de algunos de sus compañeros.

-Ah… ah… nada profesor

-Bueno más le vale, que se guarde sus comentarios-indico el profesor molesto por la interrupción

-Es…te sí.

Ese día en la salida, Candy le cuestiono sobre su extraña actitud, pero no podía decirlo, no claro y definitivamente no podía decirle nada a su novia.

Pero al parecer esto causo un pequeño problema en ellos, ya que la rubia se sintió ofendida por la falta de confianza de su novio, y él esa tarde se la paso mega triste, sin saber por qué estaba ella molesta.

_No importa_

_Sí tu_

_Me miras_

_Yo me convierto_

_En un rey azul_

Ya había pasado una semana desde su pelea y ella definitivamente no tenía pensado dirigirle la palabra él se encontraba sumamente triste, y lo peor del caso que todo sus amigos se estaban dando cuenta, Terry constantemente intentaba provocarlo, pero no surtía efecto.

Así que una tarde sus amigos planearon una encerrona, por lo visto las amigas de ella estaban igual que sus amigos de fastidiados.

-Terrance ábreme-grito el molesto

-Nop, hasta que hables con la pecas

- Annie, ábreme-contesto Candy molesta

-No hasta que hables con Williams.

-Pero yo no tengo nada que hablar con él-añadió ella orgullosa, haciendo que él se sintiera triste

-Ni yo tengo nada que hablar con una niña odiosa y engreída-grito molesto, pero al parecer sus amigos no escuchaban

- Que me abras Granchéster, si no te juro que te voy a dar una patada en el…

- No me importa donde quieras poner tu mugroso pie, pero créelo, que en cuanto arregles las cosas con Albert no te vas acordar de mi.

- Y a ti qué diantres te importa-añadió molesto

- Nos importa a todos, porque ya nos tienen enfadados- grito Annie molesta, jamás creí escucharla hablar a si.- Así que más les vale hacer las paces, si no se quedan toda la noche

- No pueden dejarnos toda la noche, mi mamá se va a preocupar

- No te apures por eso, ella cree que te vas a quedar conmigo

- Como diablos-pregunto molesta

- Ah… y tu mi amigo, estas igual-contesto Terry evitando que yo dijera lo mismo que la rubia- asi que se arreglan o se quedan hasta mañana en la escuela

- Mugrosos-grito la rubia, enfadada.

-Annie tengo hambre- se escucho que se quejo Terry

- mmm… Yo también, te apetece ir a BIN´s

-Claro

-No se atrevan a irse y dejarnos aquí- grite molesto.

-Adiós, voy a comerme un sabroso helado de pistache-añadió Terry con tal de molestarme

- y yo un enorme Helado de Chocolate- gritó Annie, - ah y de paso pido una enorme rebana de pastel de chocolate con fresas- añadió, y alcance a ver a la rubia, que se pasaba inconscientemente la punta de la lengua, por los labios.

-Mmm… suena delicioso, vámonos-añadió Terry, fue lo último que oímos, antes de escuchar los pasos de ellos retirarse.

-Malditos-grito enfadada.- Pero esta me la pagan

-Bueno… quieres comer algo.

-Eh…

-Candy, porque estas enojada

-Yo… no

-Pero si lo estas, y no sé por qué- se hizo un silencio incomodo entre nosotros.

-Bueno, el otro día no me dijiste que tenias y pensé que no confiabas en mi

-Bueno lo que pasa es que,

-Si

-Nada, olvídalo

-Vez, no confías en mi, entonces no me quieres

-Claro que te quiero, y mucho, pero…

-Pero…

-Es que me da pena.

-Eh… te doy pena-dijo molesta

-Ah… no, no, no eres tu…

-Si, ya veo te da pena tener una novia como yo-añadió ella enojada

-Eso es una mentira

-En verdad

-Si.

-Entonces que te da pena

-Eh…

-Albert no me gusta las mentiras, ni que me oculten cosas.

-Esto… Candy veras.

**_Me hice una promesa_**

**_Hace unos días_**

**_Para tocar tu mano_**

**_Y no me atrevo todavía_**

-Si me dices que te pasa, te podría ayudar

-Lo que pasa es que… -el niño soltó todo el aire contenido.

-Que pasa, dime… si no me dices … creeré que no me quieres

-Ah-dijo el niño, derrotado comenzó a relatarle todo lo que, le pasaba ese dia, y aun le pasa.

-Ah… era por eso-añadió despreocupada la rubia

-SIP, es que en esa película como te comente el novio toma de la mano a la novia, y bueno veras, me da un poco de pena porque no sé… que vas a pensar tu y me da muchos…

La niña inmediatamente se empezó a poner totalmente roja, y poco a poco se fue a cercando a Albert tomando ella la iniciativa, y es que debía admitir que ella también habia pensado lo mismo, que se sentirá tocar la mano de Albert, así que nerviosa se acerco a él jugueteando con sus dedos, y poco a poco sus manos se fueron acercando, provocando un volcán de erupción en sus estómagos de ambos, como si fuera mágico, a ambos los colores se les subieron al rostro.

-Se siente genial

-Que hacen aquí a estas horas.

-Eh… nosotros vera-estaban muy nerviosos, y automáticamente se habían soltado de las manos

-Ya váyanse, si no quieren que los reporte.

-Cla...Claro-dijo la niña totalmente roja.

-Después de esa vez, no volvieron a tomarse la mano, definitivamente aun no se atrevían, pero para sus pequeños corazón ese momento fue mágico.

Su primer contacto físico, tan dulce y tan tierno.

_**Y de pronto llega el viento**_

_**A tocar en mi bacón**_

_**El silencio sabe a estrellas**_

_**Las estrellas a reloj**_

El fin de curso estaba por llegar, ambos partirían a escuelas diferentes, pero ambos se quería demasiado.

Ambos irían a Secundarias distintas, la separación se aproximaba a ellos, pero confiaban en lo que sentía.

Los días poco a poco pasaban, y todos estaban extasiados, con su graduación de la primaria, ese pequeño amor, que en ambos crecía, esperaban seguirlo compartinedo.

El tiempo como el viento pasaba constante, su pasatiempo favorito de él era observar las estrellas, y cada una parecía una manecilla del reloj, muchas veces se imaginaba que las estrellas le mostraban la cara de ella.

Estaba feliz, aunque quizás ya no la viera, pero harían algo para poderse ver.

Al fin la salida de la primaria llego, ella llevaba un bonito vestido azul, que la hacia lucir bonita, poco a poco en su cuerpo dejaba a ver a una hermosa señorita y dejaba a tras la niñez.

Pero en su personalidad a un estaba la inocencia de quien él estaba enamorado.

_El reloj que marca el tiempo_

_Para que te vuelva a ver_

_Quizá sea solo un momento_

_Un instante puede ser._

Los días pasaban, y el ingreso a la secundaria les roba ratos, pero en su inocencia y su amor hacían imposibles para verse aunque sea un ratito, no podía como antes ingresar con ella en la escuela, pero sabía que quizás si podía ir por ella en la salida.

Las tardes se le hacían cortas para poder estar juntos.

En ocasiones eran encuentros muy breves, por las tareas de ambos, o trabajos que tenían que entregar, pero cada minuto era adorado en el corazón de los pequeños que de niños se empezaron a querer.

Una tarde paseaban amenamente en el centro mientras comentaban lo sucedido en la Secundaria a ambos.

En verdad te digo Albert, que la profesora de química parece a la rana Rene

Por cierto supe que Terry, se está escondiendo de una niña

SIP, pero el aun sigue colado con Annie, pobrecita

Annie o Terry

No, Susana

Quien es Susana

La niña que sigue a Terry

Ah.

Que tienes

Nada

Albert

Ven vamos a esa heladería-añadió el niño tomando la mano de ella, sin percatarse, al llegar al lugar un hombre mayor los atendió amablemente llevándolos a una mesa, al llegar a la mesa se percataron que sus manos estaban juntas y decidieron separarse inmediatamente, aun les daba un poco de pena y nervios que los vieran así, por la calle, ya tenían un año de novios, y les parecía que apenas empezaban ayer.

**_No importa_**

**_Sí tu_**

**_Me miras_**

**_Yo me convierto_**

**_En un rey azul_**

Después de esa tarde en la heladería, no habían vuelto a tocarse, aun no se atrevía a seguir manteniendo ese contacto, y es que era capaz de hacer que ambos sintieran corrientes eléctricas incapaces de darle una explicación.

A él le encantaba observarla, todas las tardes en la salida.

Ese día en especial, había salido una hora antes así que decidió llegar antes por ella. Pero no le agrado mucho ver que salía rodeada de varios niños, algunos hablaban amenamente con ella, y otro niño insista en querer abrazarla, el sentía algo extraño correr en todo su ser, sin comprender que era ese sentimiento.

De repente su coraje y frustración se fue, al ver que la mirada esmeralda de la rubia, lo veía a él, solamente a él, después vio que le decía a los otros niños y se abría paso, hasta llegar con ellos.

-Hola mi lady-añadió juguetonamente

-Hola mi rey, a que debo a que haya llegado tan temprano-dijo ella jugando, pero sin evitar ponerse toda roja

-Es que quiera ver a mi Reyna, un rey no puede vivir sin ella

-Ah… y quien es su reina

El sonido del claxon del auto que tenia atrás lo hizo volver de sus recuerdos, cuantos momentos vividos con ella, esta canción en verdad relataba su historia.

Al llegar al restaurant ella ya no estaba ahí, se había cansado de esperarlo, últimamente estaban teniendo unos problemillas, pero ella siempre decía que era porque él no tenía tiempo, y tenía razón, pero todo tenía una muy buena justificación.

Así que decidió salir, y volver a su coche, para ir a la departamento de la rubia.

Pero justamente para dirigirse paso por un parque, y algo se le hizo muy familiar, si ahí estaba ella, en ese parque, donde volvieron hacerse novios, ese lugar se habían convertido en el favorito de ambos.

Al terminar la secundaria, ella había ingresado a un internado, así que no podían verse, solamente en las vacaciones de verano y esas no eran muy seguidas, ya que en ocasiones los padres de él se encontraban en viajes y a él lo hacían quedarse con Pauna, quien se había ido a vivir a un pueblo lejos de Chicago.

Provocando el distanciamiento definitivo de ambos, una tarde se encontraba su hermana de visita, y su inquieto sobrino, que tras una caída, se había hecho un pequeño corte en la cabeza, y se habia fracturado al brazo había llegado al Hospital de Chicago, y justamente en ese lugar se habia vuelto a encontrar con la hermosa niña de ojos color esmeralda.

**Me hice una promesa**

**Hace unos días**

**Para tocar tu mano**

**Y no me atrevo todavía**

Esa mismo día aprovecho para invitarla a salir, para su sorpresa ella acepto, y decidieron caminar por el parque uno al lado del otro, platicaron de todo lo acontecido en su vida, de la escuela, lo que habían cambiado, pero no podían evitar sentirse como cuando eran niños un montón de maripositas en el estomago.

Iba de camino hacia la rubia cuando se acerco una señora vendiendo rosas, y decidió que ese sería el lugar perfecto.

Quizás aun se acobardara al tomar la mano de la rubia, pero algún día haría realidad su sueño.

Se fue acercando sigilosamente hasta acercarse a ella, en su rostro reflejaba a claras que había llorado, el se acerco por detrás y le mostro las dos rosas.

-No llores, mi reina

-Albert-comento exaltada

-Que tienes

-Eh… no nada

-Candy

-Solamente estaba recordando.

-Recuerdas que de niños me ponía nervioso con tan solo la idea de tocar tu mano.

-Si

-Pues te he de confesar que aunque aun ya me atrevo a tomarla

-Eh…

-Aun me pones nerviosos, creo que al final no he cambiado mucho-añadio apenado, mientras tanto la rubia esbozo una hermosa sonrisa.

-Pero sabes no importa.

-Que no importa

_**No importa**_

_**Sí tu**_

_**Me miras**_

_**Yo me convierto**_

_**En un rey azul**_

-Que a pesar de que tuve que enfrentar mi miedo, a tomarte de la mano, y a pesar del tiempo nos separo, me di cuenta que mi mayor fuerza era tu hermosa mirada.

-Sabes durante todo el tiempo que no, nos vimos, siempre me acompañaron un par de ojos gatunos

-Albert

-¡Ey!, yo no tengo la culpa que tus ojos, sean del mismo color que los gatos-se defendió, provocando la risa de la rubia quien se relajo, constantemente.

-Aun así, estoy enamorado de estos ojos, - añadió pasando sus manos sobre sus parpados, provocando un estremecimiento en ambos,- sabes he estado enamorado de ti desde que éramos niños, mi mejor época.

-Y sabes mi mejor anhelo, era volverme a ver en ellos reflejado, con tan solo verte podría jurar que la magia existe, ya que por ti, por una sola mirada tuya soy capaz de convertirme en un rey azul, solamente para poder estar contigo.

-Albert, no hace falta eso, sabes yo también por tan solo recordar mi niñez, me daba fuerza soportar, estar en el internado, por la esperanza y el anhelo de verme reflejado en ese cielo que son tus ojos soy la mujer más feliz de este mundo.

-Entonces señorita White, se bien que no es el mejor lugar, pero dejaría de ser White para convertirse en la reina de este pobre hombre, que ha estado muerto por usted desde hace doce años.

- Si-grito emocionado, abrazando al niño de quien se enamoro.

**Me hice una promesa**

**Hace unos días**

**Para tocar tu mano**

**Y no me atrevo todavía**

_-Sabes Candy_

_-Dime- contesto ella, separándose ahora de su prometido._

_-Cuando éramos niños, me hice una promesa_

_-Si, cual_

_-De que algún día caminaríamos por este parque tomados de las manos._

_-Eh…_

_-Y eso_

_-Porque el tomarnos de las manos fue el más dulce y primer contacto que tuvimos, y sería lo más lindo, te parece caminar un rato._

_-Claro_

_Y así la hermosa pareja, caminaban tomados de las manos cumpliendo su más dulce deseo desde niños, no importa que aun se pusieron nerviosos con este bello contacto, demostrándose a la gente el dulce e inocente amor que siempre se conservo en su corazones._

_Al final el mundo va hacer testigo de ese hermoso amor, que inicio de niños y hoy se ha vuelto mucho más maduro para caminar juntos por el horizonte. ¿Que les traerá o les deparar?, eso lo descubrirán los dos._

_FIN,_

* * *

Hola niñas les dejo este primer aporte que realice para el evento que se esta llevanod a cabao en el foro rosa.

Un poco cursi seera.. pero es pero que haya sido de su agrado.

P.D. dejenme un review por fiss.. aunque sea para un monton de jitomatazo o me digas que me pase de miel. plesse.


End file.
